


Love Her Utterly

by Galadriel1010



Series: Birthday Prompts [23]
Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Dildos, Double Penetration in One Hole, F/M, Kink Discovery, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: Kink discovery - Delilah brings home a sex toy, and they experiment. Pure smut
Relationships: Delilah Bard/Kell Maresh
Series: Birthday Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862779
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Love Her Utterly

“What have you bought this time?” Lila grinned at him, just a touch too brightly, and he groaned. “You did buy it, didn’t you? You know what these markets are like. If you stole it we’ll have to…”

She grabbed him by the chin and pressed a hard kiss to his cheek to shut him up. “Stop worrying. Of course I bought it. I’m not a fool.”

That was debatable. He watched her turn away and head back for the ship and found the bounce in her step not remotely reassuring. “What is it, though?”

Her sing-song ‘You’ll see’ wasn’t reassuring. Neither was her laughter when he told her that. He’s gone over a thousands possibilities by the time they got back to the ship and into their cabin, and yet, for some strange reason, the answer of ‘A wooden phallus in a velvet-lined box’ wasn’t on the list.

“It’s…” He stared at it. “It’s a phallus.”

“It’s a toy. Saw it, wanted it, bought it.” She picked it up, hand wrapped around it entirely, and turned it around to admire it. “Nothing deep, impulse purchase, no comment on your ‘performance’. Just thought it would be fun.”

The thought hadn’t actually crossed his mind, for which he was grateful and a little bit proud. Still, the thing perturbed him. “And what exactly are you planning to do with it?”

Her eyes sparked mischief again – always – and she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Well…”

The first time, she used it on herself. Made him sit and watch her until he was so hard it hurt and he was aching for her to touch him, let him touch her, and she finally, finally, released his bindings with a flick of unsteady fingers and he surged across the cabin and up the bed, pulling it from her slowly to hear her whine and then replacing it with his own, wrapped around her as he sank into her like he was drowning.

The next time she pressed it into his hand and commanded him, trembling but imperious with it, and he obeyed. Slid it into her deep and slow and held it there whilst he teased her with lips and tongue, didn’t move it until she begged, and then enjoyed being able to sit back and watch her writhe, her hands tight on the pillow behind her head, back arched, legs spread and shaking. He kissed her to taste her moans and then moved down, going where he wanted until she grabbed his head and shoved it back between her legs, impatient as ever, and she howled out her release.

Another time was slow and oh so careful. It took hours, and more patience than he knew either of them had, to stretch her open with his fingers alongside the toy, oil to ease the way, until finally he replaced his fingers with his aching erection and pushed in with it. It was worth it for the extraordinary pressure, and the way she drifted on the overwhelming pleasure, muscles shaking and face serene even as she gasped for breath and groaned at every slightest movement.

His favourite so far was when she returned from another market with another giggle, and a harness that allowed her to wear it. At first it was funny, watching her strut and preen in imitation of the idiots who thought they could get one over on her because she was just-a-girl. Then it was different, her fingers in his body this time, not new to him but new to them and so different for it. She crooned praise against his back, twisted her fingers, and then stretched out across his back, peppered his shoulders with kisses and pushed. He saw entire galaxies as his release roared through him.

So when he came into the cabin and found the box on their desk and a grin on her face, he didn’t worry. Just grabbed her chin, kissed her again, and loved her utterly.


End file.
